A Ringing Phone
by PerianArdocyl
Summary: A ringing phone has to be answered...doesn't it? Find out what happens to the one that DOES answer it, Kenji, when unknowingly on the set of Phone Booth [2002]. [mild Kenji x Uriko]


A Ringing Phone

(A Bloody Roar spoof of the 2002 psychological thriller "Phone Booth")

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or own rights to the 2002 psychological thriller "Phone Booth" starring Collin Farrell, nor do I own or own righst to Bloody Roar I, II, III, or IV!

-----------------------------------

It was a bustling day as usual in New York when Kenji Ogami, a young man with a dark and painful past, came walking briskly down the sidewalk in his school uniform, heeled by his brother, Yugo. Kenji had insisted on going out of his way to make a call in the last phone booth in the city, for reasons unknown to the large lycanthrope complaining loudly in his ear.

"Could we at least take a break!? Hey! Are you listening to me? Why is this call so different that you have to make it in an old, shabby phone booth!? Couldn't we at least…"

"No," the younger brother replied stiffly as he kept his pace unfalteringly. "Anyway, you're the one who decided to come along, so quit whining."

Yugo threw his hands up. "What do you expect me to do? You know as well as I do that since that Tylon lab burned down, _this _is where that sick-o had to reside. You know the one…"

"Please don't remind me."

The two stopped. There was a heavy sigh from Kenji, and he turned to face his older brother.

"You know I appreciate you coming out here with me." He looked down the sidewalk and spotted the phone booth a little ways from the corner. Then he jabbed his thumb in the direction of a brand new McDonald's across the street. "If you wanted to get something to eat while I make the call, I wouldn't mind."

Yugo's face softened at the rare gesture, and he smiled. "OK, but be careful. Don't talk to any strangers…you want anything from Mickey D.'s?"

Kenji smiled childishly and swung his hand up to his mouth in true shoujo fashion. "How 'bout a cookie?" He cooed, batting his eyes humorously. Yugo understood, and laughed warmly.

"Fair enough. You're not a kid anymore, you can take care of yourself. Is that it?" Kenji nodded. "Ok, then…come get me when you're finished."

He dodged around the slowly moving cars while Kenji made for the booth. As he stepped into the cramped space and closed the door behind him, he took out a picture…a picture of his newfound love, Uriko. _Forgive me, Uriko…_ he thought to himself with remorse. _I have to do what's best for the 'Front._

Kenji placed the picture on the phone box, dropped a few quarters in and punched in another number. It rang a few times, and then a sultry, seductive voice answered. He nearly slammed the phone back on the receiver, but regained his composure and trudged on with the demeaning task.

"Hey…it's Kenji."

"Kenji, my dear! Or shall I say, Bakuryu?"

"Don't start with that…" The former assassin remembered all too clearly the lives he had taken when under the influence of brainwash. "Listen…do you remember that favor I asked?"

"The one concerning Gado...yes, I remember."

"Well, we should meet to discuss terms. I prefer to make these transactions in person." At the last three words, his voice nearly cracked. He knew what he was doing was for the good of their kind…but he never thought it would mean betraying the one he held dearest.

"Okay, then, Kenji dear. My apartment is near that old phone booth. I believe you know how to find it. I'll see you there." This last segment was punctuated with a soft kiss that sent chills up Kenji's spine.

"Alright…see you, Jenny…"

"Chow."

He hung up, and let out a long-drawn sigh. He told himself repeatedly that it had to be done. Gado was convinced that after having bloodied his way to the top, Kenji was a superb candidate for leading the Zoanthrope Liberation Front. Kenji was grateful to the man for saving his life after he had resolved to let himself burn up in the Tylon fire…but he was no leader.

But of course, being such a troubled teen, Gado would not accept such talk. Nor did he look to anyone else in the front for advice…anyone, that is, but Jenny, his closest co-worker. If there was even a chance that Kenji could bribe her into fighting Gado on his retirement, he was prepared to do anything. He hoped Uriko would understand if she found out.

_Uriko_. Feeling more than a little guilty at the secret call, he decided to check up on her. A few more quarters clanged to the bottom of the cashbox, and a more familiar number punched in. Again, it rang. And then…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Uriko."

"Kenji! What's up?"

"Not much…I just wanted to let you know, I'm spending the day downtown with Yugo. The area we're in is going through some renovations soon."

"Oh, good…I bet that nasty old Busuzima will have to move out!"

A knock at the booth door interrupted them both. "Hang on a sec'." Kenji pulled the door open slightly to find a large insectoid with an oven-fresh pizza in his out-stretched arms.

"Delivery."

"Uh…no, see…I didn't order any pizza…"

"Says here…"last phone booth. Guy talking to girlfriend"."

Kenji had a strange feeling this was one of Busuzima's tricks. He was, after all, in the neighborhood.

"Who sent you?"

"Doesn't matter. Must pay."

"Well, I didn't order it."

"Someone did. Pay."

"Then give it to some homeless guy. See ya."

He shut the door coldly, leaving the pizza 'man' to gape wordlessly at the booth. With time, he stalked away, baffled and unsure of what to do next. "Sorry…someone just tried to deliver a pizza to the phone booth… Anyway, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright… Later!"

Again, he re-hooked the phone, pocketted the picture, and made to exit the booth, but paused moments before laying a hand on the door. A call had reached the booth…which had no number itself. Instinctively, he picked it up and answered casually, "Hello?"

"I hope you realize how you've hurt my feelings."

Kenji stiffened, having expected this after the pizza incident. It was Busuzima.

"I think you have the wrong number."

"It was a perfectly good pizza, and you're going to regret turning it down."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see."

"Sure. See ya."

"Just a moment, Kenji dear. Don't you think I have a reason for getting your attention?"

"Yeah, and I think you should get help." There was no concern in the ninja's voice, nor weariness…only deep-rooted hate.

"I don't think you ought to be insulting me. I'm having a really bad day."

Kenji sighed audibly and impatiently. He covered the mouthpiece and banged the cheap, plastic phone against the booth walls. Yet a low cuss could be heard from the other end. "Yeah, so am I. You wanna talk about it?"

"Very funny." Busuzima retorted sarcastically. "You know what would be _really _hilarious?"

"What's that?" Came the boy's bored reply.

"Let's call Uriko."

"That's alright, I think I'll pass."

"Let's tell her about Jenny."

Kenji had nearly dropped the phone back on the receiver when this proposition was rephrased in a low hiss. He jerked it back to his ear, nearly yanking the cord right out of the port.

"… I've got a better idea."

"And what would that be?"

"How about we don't? That sound good? And then why don't you just come out of hiding so I can rip you to pieces, you coward!?"

A crude chuckling on the other end. Kenji was breathing heatedly by now, about to crush the communications device in his shaking hands. He was allowed a few moments to cool down a bit by his antagonist on the other end. Finally, Busuzima spoke up once more.

"If you're done throwing a tantrum, I've got a little something I'd like to show you."

"I'd rather you kept it in your pants."

A burst of hysterical laughter stung Kenji's right ear in reply to this. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, unaware of the joke being played on him.

"I'm afraid I've got a much deadlier kind of gun with me, Kenji dear…and right now, it's giving me a highly accurate digitalized image of you."

Kenji's voice faltered, slightly confused now. All he could manage to utter was a low, "…you're lying."

"Wave to the camera, Kenji…you're a _star_." He laughed morbidly, his voice crackling on the other end. His victim growled, pulling himself of his stupefied trance, realizing that Jenny might drop their deal if he made her wait much longer.

"Just what is it you want, Busuzima?" The name was said with a snarl bereft of fear and regret.

"Just what I've asked. Call Uriko. Tell her you're planning to lay in bed with an older woman so you won't have to be a leader."

Kenji lurched forward, placing a slightly trembling hand on the phone box. "How do you know about that?" he inquired in a less than steady tone, the phrase itself gasping for air. _Does he have the whole booth rigged? Why? How did he know I would use it, and when?_

_Why is he doing this to me?_

There was silence for a few moments, then, in a rather amused tone, "I can see you're still a bit confused by all this."

Kenji steadied himself once more, slinging an arm over the box and switching ears. "Yeah…that "gun" of yours must have a pretty good read-out." He still didn't entirely believe Busuzima could be in possession of such a thing. Who would sell it to him? He speculated on a pair of binoculars instead.

"It's really more of a sniper rifle." There was a trace of smug pride in his voice now.

"Sure, whatever."

"You don't believe me, do you, Kenji?" Busuzima taunted deviously in a somewhat sing-song voice. "I could finish you off at any moment, really."

At this point, the former assassin had had enough. He had allowed himself to be a captive audience for the twisted scientist for far too long. He had jeapordized his chances at evading a leader position, and let his insides sicken themselves into knots. His voice quivering with anger, he stated clearly,

"That's great. I'm hanging up now."

"Kenji…if you hang up…I _will _kill you."

"Yeah, what're you going to do from way up in your low-rent apartment? I know you don't really have a gun." This was said with an almost satisfactory tone. He was positive he'd won this game of wits now.

"Don't be so sure." Busuzima cocked the rifle. The sound rang through to the other end, each separate echo painting a drizzling picture of death right before Kenji's eyes…a picture of Busuzima.

And just like that, his world fell apart.


End file.
